


Untitled O.C. Fic

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, well... see warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled O.C. Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Okay... here's the deal. I have a big problem with warnings. I mean, does the back of a book tell you the outcome of the story? No, you have to read it to find out. Such is with this story... if I were to tell you the warning or even the summary, it would give the whole thing away. So, for those readers out there that need to know the big, bad warning before reading, here's the deal. Go down to the end of the story FIRST for the warning. For those readers who don't need their fic hand-fed to them, read on and enjoy. You can kick my ass later.

Seth snuck stealthily into the pool house only stubbing his toe twice on the way there and once as he entered Ryan’s room. He ghosted quietly over the floor, after the toe stubbing, and stood at the bedside looking down at his friend. He could never get enough of just looking at Ryan. It was one of his favorite pastimes, well, besides kissing and the sex. He glanced at the clock and smirked: two o’clock in the morning. Ryan was gonna kill him for waking him up, but…

“Ryyyyyaaaannnnnn,” Seth moaned softly. When that produced only a mere snuffle out of Ryan, Seth tried again. “Ryyyyyaaaaannnnnnnnn!” Ryan’s nose twitched and his head moved slightly, but that was all.

Glaring down at his boyfriend, Seth coughed loudly, “Ryan!”

Ryan sat bolt upright, staring straight ahead before whipping his head around to find the source of what woke him up.

Seth stood next to the bed with a huge grin on his face. “Hey, Ry. You’re awake.”

Ryan groaned theatrically and flopped back down on the bed. “Seth. What are you doing out here at,” he turned his head to look at his clock, “two a.m.?”

“I was lonely.”

Ryan snorted and closed his eyes.

“I was cold without you.”

Ryan turned his head towards Seth but kept his eyes closed. 

“I missed you,” Seth whispered and Ryan peeled one eye open and glowered up at Seth. However, he was unable to keep that glare for long and he heaved a heavy sigh and scooted back across the bed, lifting up the sheet and blanket; silently inviting Seth into his bed.

Seth gave a squeak of delight before tearing off his robe and tossing it towards the chair. Removing his Superman slippers, Seth dove into the bed beside Ryan and curled up against Ryan’s chest.

“Jesus, Seth! You’re freezing!”

“Told you,” Seth muttered against Ryan’s neck, wrapping long arms and legs around Ryan’s warmth.

Ryan turned to his side and wrapped his own arms and legs around Seth, rubbing his hands up and down Seth’s arms and back, trying to eliminate the chill.

After several minutes, Seth’s body heat kicked in and the space beneath the sheets started to warm up. Once the cold had gone, Seth snuggled in against Ryan, head under Ryan’s chin.

Just as Ryan was about to slip into slumber, Seth muttered, “Love you, Ry.”

Ryan squeezed Seth closer to him and replied sleepily, “I love you, too, Seth.”

Ryan could feel Seth smile against his neck and the two boys slid into a deep sleep.

* * * * *

When Ryan woke the next morning, he found his bed devoid of one Seth Cohen. The robe was still hanging off the chair and his Superman slippers were still next to the bed, but Seth was no where to be seen.

Sure that Seth had snuck back into his room before the parents woke up; Ryan threw on his sweats and padded towards the house.

What greeted him froze him in his tracks. Kirsten was sobbing almost hysterically in the kitchen while Sandy tried to comfort his wife.

Ryan blinked and swallowed hard. Sandy turned to Ryan and opened his mouth, but no words would come.

“Sandy? What’s wrong?”

Kirsten’s head jerked up and the second she saw Ryan her crying became harsher and she leaned against Sandy that much more.

“Kir—? Sandy?” Ryan’s breath became labored. Whatever had happened was scaring the hell out of Ryan and he didn’t even know what was wrong yet.

“Ryan,” Sandy said, turning to him. “There… there was an accident late last night. Seth’s… Seth’s gone.” Kirsten moaned and wept harder at the words as though she would never stop.

“What?” Ryan asked confused. “No. He was just… I saw… He…” Ryan looked between Sandy and Kirsten and then turned to look out at the pool house. “He…” Ryan pointed to the pool house as he looked at his guardians, then turned back to stare outside. “No.”

Tears sprung to Ryan’s eyes as he turned around and headed back to the pool house. 

It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t. It was real. He could remember being woken up by Seth sneaking loudly into his room. He could remember pulling back the blankets and scooting back to allow Seth into his bed. He could remember watching Seth peel off his robe and toe off his slippers before crawling into bed with him. He could remember how cold… How cold Seth was when he had first gotten into bed, but how quickly Ryan was able to warm him up. He could remember Seth snuggling against him, warm breath tickling his throat. He could remember…

_Love you, Ry.  
I love you, too, Seth._

Ryan came to a halt in the doorway of his room and looked inside. See? There was Seth’s robe and slippers. They were still where Seth had left them. See? Seth will be back down later to get them. He was just in a hurry to sneak out so that Sandy and Kirsten didn’t know.

_Love you, Ry.  
I love you, too, Seth._

Ryan blinked hard, but his vision kept blurring. He couldn’t understand why, so he just kept blinking.

A small part of his brain recognized that Sandy had followed him out to the pool house, but he didn’t understand why.

Ryan took a few more steps into his room and turned his head, looking from the robe to the slippers: Seth’s Superman slippers. Slippers that Seth had been wearing for years and years even though they were too small for him. And yet he still wore them. Those and his ratty robe… which was laying half on and half off the chair… where he’d thrown it last night… when he’d come down to Ryan’s room to sleep with him.

_Love you, Ry._

Ryan whipped his head up, but Seth wasn’t there. That was strange. He was sure he heard him.

_Love you, Ry.  
I love you, too, Seth._

Ryan looked at his unmade bed and stared. There was even a small indentation of where Seth’s head had been the night before… just a few hours ago.

“Ryan?”

It sounded like Sandy’s voice, but he couldn’t be too sure. Wasn’t Sandy in the kitchen with Kirsten? Why would Sandy be out here with him? Oh yeah. Sandy had thought that Seth was gone, but he wasn’t. He had been here last night with Ryan. See? Seth’s robe was still here. Seth’s slippers were still next to the bed. Couldn’t Sandy see that?

_Love you, Ry.  
I love you, too, Seth._

Ryan could see the edges of his vision begin to darken. He frowned. Was it nighttime already? No, it couldn’t be. He’d just woken up… after he and Seth had spent the night together.

_Love you, Ry.  
I love you, too, Seth._

From somewhere far away, Ryan could hear a concerned voice yell for him, but he couldn’t understand who it was or why they were yelling. Then strong hands grabbed him, but by that time it was too late. Ryan had let the darkness consume him. And the only thing he could hear was:

_Love you, Ry.  
I love you, too, Seth._

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: character death!!! DUH!


End file.
